


The Itch

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys and Undyne love and support each other, Domestic, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Transformation, briefly explicit, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Alphys thinks she has allergies, but that’s not quite it.





	The Itch

Alphys woke up with a very slight itch on her back.  It was tough to reach, and she had to be careful to keep her claws from accidentally tearing at her scales, but a little uncomfortable stretching solved the problem.  

The itch kept returning throughout the day, and the sensation spread from her shoulders down to the middle of her back.  Her scales felt dry and tingly.  She wondered if she was going to shed.  Alphys waited for the sensation to keep spreading, until she wanted to rub herself against every sharp looking surface she saw.  It stayed stubbornly in one spot and didn’t go away.

“Un…Undyne? Can I ask you, uh, a really weird favor?”  Alphys asked.

“What’s up?” Undyne’s attention was mostly on the television, but she turned slightly to let Alphys know she was listening.

“If I l-lift my shirt up–”

Undyne spun towards her.  "Let’s do it!“  The show was forgotten.

"Um…”

“Let’s do it right now!  Wait, you said it was weird?  Don’t be shy!  Take it off!”  

“Uh, you’ve, uh…g-got the wrong idea…but…”  Alphys shook her head and laughed.  She didn’t know why she thought Undyne would mind.  "My back is itching so I thought it was just a shed?  But it doesn’t usually take this long?  Or at least it should be…spreading more by now?  So maybe I have some scale thing going on but I can’t look that close at my own back in the mirror so maybe…"

"Oh!  Yeah, sure, I’ll check it out, Alphys.”  She started tugging Alphys’ shirt up, with more eagerness than the task required.  

“I was thinking I’m allergic to–”  Her shirt covered her face and got caught on her glasses.  She lost track of what she was saying.  She helped pull her shirt off before Undyne accidentally bent her glasses.

“Everything looks fine on the front side!”  Undyne said, cheerful. “Fuhuhuhu, everything looks GREAT, actually!”

“Undyne…”  Alphys covered her face with her hands.  She could feel herself get a little warm from embarrassment.

“I’m joking around.  Let’s see it.”

Alphys looked up and saw Undyne grinning at her.  She was so beautiful.  And…really sharp and dangerous and sexy and.…Alphys loved her.  She turned around so Undyne could look at the itchy part of her back.

“Uh…here?”  Alphys felt Undyne lightly prod the spot directly between her shoulder blades.

“Yeah, but…all around there, too.”

“I don’t see anything, honestly.  I thought there’d be peeling, but, nope!  Sorry, babe.  There’s a spot over on the left where you scratched it, but that’s it.”

“I’m going to switch detergents,” Alphys said.  "Maybe there’s something I’m allergic to and it’s…in my bra strap?  And not the rest of it? I don’t know."

"Sure!”  Undyne shrugged.  "If it doesn’t clear up, there’s the healer.  And I’ll rub anything on you and check it for you whenever you want.“

"My hero,” Alphys said, snorting.  

The itch got worse every day, and Alphys was having trouble keeping herself from scratching until she bled.  She saw the healer.  The healer also suspected an allergy and gave her a cream for Undyne to rub on her back a few times a day until they puzzled out what it was she was allergic to.  

Alphys found a pair of gloves in the back of her closet and made herself put them on as soon as she got up, so she would quit hurting herself by accident.  

“I don’t mind, but I wish the healer would get her shit together and figure this out,” Undyne said.  

“Apparently it can be a m-million different things!  Maybe it isn’t even an allergy!”  She sighed as Undyne rubbed the cool cream on her back.  "She asked me about my health, but it’s better than it’s ever been.  Like, in my entire life?  It’s not that."

"Maybe you’re just feeling TOO good!”  Undyne joked.

“God.  Maybe I’m…allergic to feeling g-good?  That sounds…exactly like me.”

“I was kidding, babe.  I bet it’s a food allergy!  No more ramen!”

"That’s even worse than being allergic to not feeling bad!  Don’t even joke about it!”  Alphys said, laughing.

Undyne got up to wash off her hands, and Alphys lay down on the bed, on her stomach. She was enjoying a few blessed moments of peace from the constant irritation.  Cool air brushed against her bare skin.  

Undyne returned and the bed shifted as she sat down.  Alphys turned her head and looked at her.  

“Hey, I just realized,” Undyne said.  "I’m overdressed!"  She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on the floor.  She had on a bright yellow sports bra underneath her shirt, and she tossed that on the floor, too.  She didn’t need the support, but she wore them anyway sometimes.  Alphys had said once that she liked the way Undyne looked in them.  

The room went from a little cool to uncomfortably warm.  "Oh!  W-we can’t have th-that!”  Alphys said, her voice pitched high.

Undyne grinned. “You’re blushing?  We’ve been dating forever, you goober!”

“You’re just…it still…”  She got quiet.  "I still think you’re…really b-beautiful."

"You’re so frickin cute I want to scream!”  Undyne clenched her fists, tight, and let out a loud yell.  

“So you just…eheh, just went ahead and screamed!”  Alphys laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Yeah!  It feels great!”  She bent down and kissed Alphys on the tip of her tail.  

“And that tickles!” Alphys said.

Undyne kissed her way down Alphys’ tail, until she reached where it met her back. Alphys kept laughing as Undyne’s fangs brushed ever so gently against her scales.  

She swished her tail and knocked Undyne in the shoulder.  

“Oops, sorry,” Undyne said.

“Oh!  I d-didn’t mind, I just…you’re lucky I didn’t kick you in the stomach by accident.”

“I can take it!  But I don’t want you to feel guilty.  I’m trying to make you feel good!”  

Alphys rolled onto her side.  She didn’t want to go onto her back completely until the cream dried.

“You’re really showing how strong you are, not freaking out even though you have this weird thing going on,” Undyne said.  

“It’s…not that big a deal,” Alphys said.

“That’s what I mean!  You’re being such a badass about this.”  She bent down and kissed Alphys hard on the cheek.  

“You’re just flattering me to get me in a good mood,” Alphys said, blunt.  Undyne wanted to fool around.

“Is it working?”

“Of course it’s working!”  She laughed.  

Undyne kissed her again and pulled back.  "You’re amazing!"

"No, you’re amazing!”

“No, you!” She threw back her head and laughed.  

Alphys reached out and grabbed her hand.  "I mean it!  Undyne, you’re the reason I’m not worrying about this.  I know you’re here, and you’ll help, so it’s easy!"

They threw compliments back at each other, louder and louder, until Undyne broke off the fight with another kiss.  This time, Alphys grabbed onto her and kissed her back.  If Undyne wanted her to feel good, this was a way better way to do it than complimenting her about silly things.  

Undyne pulled away, after a little while.  She seemed more timid than she usually was when they were together like this.

Alphys suddenly got it.  "Oh!  I’m FINE!  I’m not sick or anything!  Ha!  You don’t have to, uh, treat me like glass, Undyne.  Unless, um, I’m reading this wrong and…you’re just not in the m-mood.  That’s fine too!!  I promise!!!”  

She was visibly relieved.  "You’re really ok?“

"Undyne…” Alphys sighed.  Her scales were tingling, especially around her mouth.  "Just go for it!"

"Oh my GOD, Alphys, am I acting like a wuss?”

“Yeah!  I, uh, appreciate it, but…”

“I’m going for it!  If you think you’re feeling good now, JUST WAIT!”  

–

They were pressed together.  Alphys’ face was against Undyne’s chest.  Undyne’s thigh was in between Alphys’ legs.  The itch on Alphys’ back had returned, but it was background static compared to the other sensations.  

Undyne pulled away and kissed down her body.  She ran her tongue down Alphys’ left breast, and part of Alphys wanted her to stay, but she kept going.  

Undyne kissed the inside of Alphys’ thigh.  She had to be careful with her fangs around such a sensitive part of Alphys’ body.  Undyne went slow, now, licking and kissing.  Her tongue flicked over Alphys’ clitoris, and the tingling feeling spread warm and full throughout Alphys’ entire body.  

She was floating. “Undyne,  _god_.”  

She felt Undyne’s mouth move.   Alphys thought maybe she was smirking, but she wasn’t going to look and she didn’t want Undyne to stop so she could see.  

Undyne pulled back just enough so she could press a finger inside her, and the sensation made Alphys moan.  Undyne sucked on her, and the pressure was almost too much.  The tingling spread all over Alphys’ body.  Undyne knew her too well.  She wanted to hold off, but she wasn’t sure she could.

The pressure was about to resolve when a sensation she had been ignoring suddenly pushed itself to the forefront of her mind.  The need to itch was overwhelming.  

“Not now!” Alphys yelled.  "AUGH!“  She sat up and started to scratch violently at her own back.  She had just been about to finish!

"Alphys?” Undyne looked up from between her legs, concerned.

“God!  Make it stop itching!”

“You’re going to cut yourself!  Hey, knock it off!”  Undyne scrambled up the bed.

Alphys’ skin started to flake off, but she didn’t feel blood.  Something moved inside her back.  Something pulled free, and Alphys groaned.  

“It’s melting! Shit!”  Undyne started to fumble for her phone, muted on the night stand.

Alphys started to laugh.  The itching was gone.  There was no pain.  Something cracked, and wings broke free and spread out, dripping and new, behind her. “What’s going on?”  She asked, still laughing, almost hysterical.  

Undyne dropped her phone.  "Babe,“ she said.  ” _Babe_ , holy shit.“

"Wings??”

“Wings!” She laughed too, loud.  "Guess it wasn’t allergies!  HA!“

"Oh…oh my god…”

“What was it you said?  You’ve never been this healthy before in your life?”

Alphys folded her new wings and let them spread out again.  It was weird, but they felt like hers.  She looked at her hands and saw that her claws were longer, now, and the same was true of the claws on her toes.  She had an advanced form?  She’d never thought…

It felt good to move them.  They didn’t seem big enough, but Alphys was sure, deep inside her, that she could fly now that she had them.  She wanted to.  She  _needed_  to.

“Can you breathe fire now, too?”  Undyne asked.  She touched one of Alphys outspread wings.  

“I don’t have any idea!”  Alphys said.  

“Let’s get some pants on and find out!”  Undyne said, jumping to her feet.  Her phone was forgotten on the floor.  


End file.
